Holding Back The Tears
by Rheii Chan
Summary: Saat cinta tidak bermuara ke tempat yang seharusnya haruskah mereka melawan takdir untuk mendapatkan tempat impiannya ? #Bad at summary / Yunjae - Kyumin / yaoi a.k.a BL / Chaptered
1. Chapter 1

**HOLDING BACK THE TEARS**

**.**

Tittle : Holding Back The Tears Prolog

Author : Rheiii

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Lee Sungmin, Choi Kyuhyun, Choi siwon, dll-.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst

Rate : PG 13

Lenght : Chaptered

* * *

_Even that time when the wind stays, Its not enough for me._

_I smile one more time and give my final greeting, I love you._

_I am tired now and love hurts but, Even if that time is just a memory_

_I have to give my final greeting._

_I love you, I love you._

_Fly away Fly away LOVE_

_Fly away Fly away LOVE_

_In the afterlife I will greet my love again_

_Kim Jaejoong TVXQ _ Insa_

_._

_._

Seorang namja kecil berusia 5 tahun tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, kedua tangannya menopang dagu dan ekspresi bosan mendominasi wajah tampannya. Matanya tampak intens memperhatikan namja cantik yang dari tadi sibuk berdandan di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak suka, bukan benci tapi hanya tidak suka akan apa yang sedang dilakukan namja cantik itu.

"Cha selesai, bagaimana menurutmu minnie, apa eomma sudah cantik ?" tanya namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu pada namja kecil yang sedari tadi hanya memandangnya dalam diam, Kim Changmin.

"Eomma minnie celalu cantik tapi eomma hali ini minnie ngga mau dititip di lumah Junsu ajjumma dan ajjushi jidat lebal itu eomma, minnie ingin ikut eomma ke kantol" rengek changmin dengan logat cadelnya.

"Yak Kim Changmin sudah berapa kali eomma bilang jangan panggil Yoochun dengan sebutan ahjussi jidat lebar, itu tidak sopan sayang"

"Tapi kan minnie belkata jujul eomma, jidatnya memang lebal kok kalau minnie bilang tidak lebal itu namanya fitnah"

"Aissh terserah kau sajalah, sebenarnya kau itu anak siapa sih keras kepala sekali"

Ucap namja cantik tersebut membuat changmin mulai berkaca-kaca dan kemudian menangis kencang.

"Hwaaa minnie ngga diaku anak sama eomma. Hwaaa ..."

"Aisssh " Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi melihat kelakuan ajaib anak semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

***YUNJAE IS REAL***

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju halte bis terdekat. Setelah menitipkan Changmin pada Junsu, Jaejoong bergegas pergi ke Kantor karena dia tidak mau terlambat lagi untuk kesekian kalinya karena hal itu akan membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan dan Jaejoong tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Menjadi seorang single parents dari anak berusia 5 tahun di usianya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun membuat Jaejoong harus bekerja mati-matian. Dia ingin memberikan kehidupan layak bagi anak semata wayangnya itu apalagi Jaejoong kini harus berjuang sendiri karena orangtuanya sudah mengusirnya saat dia memilih untuk mempertahankan Changmin yang saat itu masih dalam kandungan, untung saat itu ada sahabatnya Kim Junsu dan pacarnya Junsu, Park Yoochun yang selalu setia menemaninya.

Melihat anaknya tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi namja yang sehat dan pintar seperti saat ini membuat Jaejoong mensyukuri pilihannya untuk mempertahankan kandungannya dulu. Jaejoong tak peduli walaupun orangtuanya tak mengganggapnya lagi, Jaejoong tak peduli bila harus membesarkan anaknya itu sendiri, Jaejoong juga tak peduli bila orang lain mencemoohnya dan yang paling penting Jaejoong tak peduli bila dia harus kehilangan masa depannya karena bila ada Kim Changmin di sisinya maka hidupnya sudah terasa lengkap dan sempurna.

Tiiiin ... Tiiin ...

Jaejoong yang sedang melamun sambil menunggu bis di halte seketika tersadar saat sebuah mobil BMW metalik berhenti tepat di hadapannya kini dan Jaejoong tahu persis mobil siapa itu.

"Choi sajangnim ?"

"Ayo naik, kita berangkat bersama" tawar si pemilik mobil yang merupakan salah satu CEO dari tempatnya bekerja, Choi Siwon.

"Ah ani sajangnim, aku naik bus saja"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan terlambat dan aku tak mau sekretarisku terlambat, kajja masuk ke mobilku !"

Jaejoong pun terpaksa menuruti perintah atasannya tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya terdiam dan canggung satu sama lain, tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan dan saat mereka sampai di gedung Choi Corp yang megah dan kemudian Choi siwon keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Jaejoong di belakangnya.

Bisik-bisik karyawan pun tak terelakan melihat Jaejoong datang bersama Choi siwon, CEO mereka. Memang posisi Jaejoong adalah sekretaris seorang Choi siwon tapi apakah harus sampai berangkat kerja bersama. Jaejoong sendiri mendengar bisik-bisik karyawan tentangnya namun dia sudah terbiasa dan berusaha mengabaikannya lalu fokus pada tugasnya hari ini.

"Pagi noona" sapa seorang namja dengan ceria saat Jaejoong baru saja duduk di meja kerjanya. Jaejoong menoleh dan disampingnya sudah berdiri seorang Choi Kyuhyun, manager pemasaran yang juga adik Choi siwon sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Pagi Kyuhyun sajangnim dan harus berapa kali ku katakan panggil aku hyung, aku ini namja"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Dan harus berapa kali juga aku mengingatkan noona agar jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel sajangnim ?"

"Aiish kau sama keras kepalanya dengan Changmin"

"Changmin saja memanggilmu eomma bukan appa lagipula akui saja kalau kau itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja noona-ah"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang semakin cemberut. Kyuhyun memang senang menggoda namja cantik yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu dan Jaejoong juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun yang berusia 1 tahun di bawahnya itu apalagi Kyuhyun lah juga yang membantunya agar di terima menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan itu walaupun ijazah Jaejoong hanya SMA.

"Apa hyung ada di ruangannya ?" Kyuhyun langsung ingat tujuannya menemui Jaejoong.

"Ne, Choi siwon sajangnim ada di ruangannya"

"Oke, aku mau menemui hyungku tersayang dulu untuk menyerahkan dokumen menyebalkan ini. Bye noona" Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke ruangan Siwon meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa hari ini semua orang menyebalkan, aiiiissh ..."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat Jaejoong terlihat kesal, Dia lalu masuk ke ruangan hyungnya tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu dan langsung menyerahkan dokumen yang di pegangnya pada sang hyung yang tampak sibuk menandatangani beberapa berkas.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Laporan pemasaran bulan ini"

"Taruh saja disitu nanti ku periksa"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, begitulah hyungnya bila sudah berhubungan dengan pekerjaan tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana soal Jaejoong hyung ? apa hyung sudah bilang padanya tentang perasaan hyung ?"

Siwon tiba-tiba menghentikan pekerjaannya, matanya kini terfokus menatap dongsaeng yang sangat disayanginya itu yang kini juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku tidak bodoh hyung, aku tahu kalau selama ini hyung diam-diam memperhatikan Jaejoong hyung dan tadi pagi kau juga sengaja lewat depan halte dekat rumah Jaejoong hyung hanya karena ingin berangkat bersamanya kan ?" goda Kyuhyun membuat Siwon salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah"

Ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat dan ekspresinya langsung berubah sendu

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa hyung tapi yang jelas aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai bahkan sebelum kau sempat mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya dan aku tak mau hyung mengalami hal yang sama denganku"

Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Siwon. Siwon menghela nafasnya berat, sudah hampir 6 tahun berlalu tapi Kyuhyun masih saja hidup dalam penyesalan yang dalam akan kebodohannya dulu. Siwon tidak tega melihat dongsaengnya itu begitu terpuruk karena kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai namun tak ada yang bisa Siwon lakukan karena walaupun dia dan Kyuhyun sudah berusaha mencari tapi sosok itu seakan hilang di telan bumi.

.

.

***KYUMIN IS CUTE COUPLE***

.

.

Bandara Internasional Incheon begitu ramai hari itu, banyak penumpang pesawat yang hilir mudik entah akan berangkat atau baru sampai di Korea. Di antara keramaian tersebut sosok jangkung bermata musang nan berkharisma seakan menyedot perhatian sebagian besar orang yang berada disana, figurnya yang sempurna ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang namja cantik berkulit seputih susu yang sedang menggendong seorang namja mungil yang begitu menggemaskan di sampingnya membuat banyak pasang mata tak hentinya memuji mereka sebagai figur keluarga yang sempurna.

"Kau menggendong Taemin terus dari tadi, apa kau tidak lelah Sungmin-ah ?" tanya namja tampan pada sang namja cantik bernama Sungmin itu sambil mengelus kepala namja kecil yang kini terlelap tidur di gendongan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan, ketiganya lalu berjalan keluar dari bandara dan memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh orang ditugaskan untuk menjemput keluarga kecil itu di bandara. Mobil mewah itu kemudian melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang padat di siang hari menuju ke Mansion yang akan mereka tempati selama di Korea.

Namja bermata musang itu hanya menatap keluar jendela sepanjang perjalanan, kepalanya terus memutar memory indah 6 tahun yang lalu sebelum dia harus pergi meninggalkan Korea dan pindah ke New York. Namja tampan itu melenguh pelan, bahkan setelah 6 tahun berlalu dia masih belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya dan bukankah itu tidak adil karena kini dia telah memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang harus dia jaga dan sayangi seutuhnya tapi hati tidak bisa berbohong kan ?

"Kita sudah sampai tuan Jung Yunho"

Ucapan sang supir membuyarkan lamunan Yunho, Dilihatnya mansion yang sudah 6 tahun tak dia tempati masih sama seperti dulu. Belasan maid berjejer menyambut kedatangan pemilik perusahaan multinasional beserta istri dan anaknya itu. Yunho lalu menggandeng Sungmin yang masih menggendong anaknya yang terlelap dan berjalan dengan angkuh tanpa menoleh sedikitpun sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kamar yang merupakan kamar utama di mansion tersebut.

"Istirahatlah"

Titah Yunho sambil membuka Jas nya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah sang istri yang kini sedang membaringkan anak mereka, Jung Taemin di tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak ingin istirahat hyung ?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara amat pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Kau istirahat saja duluan, kau pasti lelah"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taemin dan menutup matanya, tak lama terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan Sungmin langsung membuka matanya yang kini dipenuhi cairan bening air mata dan menatap langit-langit kamar sambil terisak pelan.

"Mianhe Yunho hyung ah ... Mianhe"

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan lain di mansion tersebut yang menjadi ruang kerja Yunho tampak Yunho sedang duduk sambil memandangi sebuah foto. Di foto itu terlihat dirinya dan seorang namja cantik sedang tertawa riang sambil memegang ice cream, keduanya masih memakai seragam SMA dan tampak sangat bahagia seolah tak ada beban hidup. Yunho terus memandangi foto tersebut hingga tanpa sadar matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan Yunho pun menangis dalam diam.

"Mianhe Jaejoong ah, Saranghae"

**.**

**.**

"Eomma !" teriak Changmin bahagia saat Jaejoong menjemputnya di rumah Junsu setelah dia pulang dari kantor sore itu. Junsu yang sedang merapikan mainan Changmin yang berserakan di lantai pun langsung menghampiri sahabat baiknya itu.

"Hai Jae hyung"

"Hai su-ie, apa Changmin nakal hari ini ?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggendong Changmin yang sudah bergelayut manja di pundaknya.

"Ani, Changmin sangat baik hari ini, bahkan dia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan di sekolah tadi"

Jaejoong mengelus rambut Changmin yang kini hampir tertidur karena kelelahan dalam dekapannya penuh sayang. Junsu hanya tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan itu, ah andai saja dia tidak keguguran 4 tahun yang lalu pasti dia dan Yoochun suaminya sekarang sudah memiliki anak yang sangat lucu. Junsu sempat depresi saat tahu kalau dia kehilangan calon bayinya namun dukungan Yoochun dan Jaejoong memberikannya kekuatan untuk bertahan dan kini Junsu menjadi seorang guru di Taman kanak-kanak yg juga menjadi sekolah Changmin untuk menyalurkan kesenangannya pada anak-anak.

"Duduklah dulu hyung, kubuatkan minum"

"Ne, gomawo Su"

Tak berapa lama Junsu keluar dari dapur membawa nampan berisi 2 Jus jeruk segar dan beberapa cemilan lalu meletakannya di atas meja. Junsu terkikik kecil melihat Changmin kini sudah terlelap di pangkuan Jaejoong dengan mulut yang terus bergerak aneh, bermimpi sedang makan eoh ?

"Sepertinya Changmin kelelahan" ucap Jaejoong sambil meminum Jus jeruknya.

"Dia sangat aktif hari ini dan tadi dia juga sempat berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dia bukannya tidak tahu kalau Changmin sering berkelahi dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sering mengejek Changmin karena tidak mempunyai appa namun Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia sendiripun menganggap appa Changmin sudah mati 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Tadi Changmin menangis dan bertanya padaku siapa appa nya" ucap Junsu pelan "Hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kau memberitahu Changmin siapa ayahnya. Aku kasihan pada Changmin"

"Ani !" tolak Jaejoong keras, dia memang sensitif mengenai topik itu.

"Changmin berhak tahu siapa appa nya hyung"

"Changmin tidak punya appa su, appa nya sudah mati 6 tahun yang lalu dan ku mohon jangan bahas hal itu lagi"

"Tapi hyung ..."

"Aku pamit" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu hari ini"

Jaejoong lalu membungkuk sopan dan keluar dari rumah Junsu, Junsu hanya diam dan tak berani mengejar Jaejoong karena dia tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Jaejoong bila sedang marah.

"Alu tahu di hatimu yg paling dalam kau masih mencintainya hyung, kau hanya tak mau sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya" Lirih Junsu sambil memandang punggung Jaejoong yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holding Back The Tears**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : Holding Back The Tears Part 1

Author : Rheii

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Cho(i) Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dll-.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

_"Tuhan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk memainkan seseorang dalam dramanya_

_Jadi jangan takut untuk berharap_

_Karena hanya harapan yang akan menentukan hasil akhirnya kelak"_

_._

_._

Pagi menjelang dan matahari mulai keluar dari peraduannya, sepasang mata bulat itu mengerjap pelan dan kemudian melemaskan otot-otot tangan mungilnya yang kaku akibat tidur terlalu lama. Pandangan namja cantik itu menjelajahi segala penjuru ruangan yang kini dia tempati dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat anak tunggalnya masih terlelap di dunia mimpinya namun senyum itu mendadak sirna karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak menemukan figur yang telah sah menjadi nampyonnya selama 5 tahun ini.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil merutuki kebodohannya, mana mungkin namja tampan itu mau tidur di sampingnya sementara pernikahan mereka saja tidak terjadi seperti yang seharusnya. Bukankah harusnya dia bersyukur bahwa tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan memberikan sosok seorang Jung Yunho yang mau menerimanya dan menjadi malaikat penjaga baginya saat dia terpuruk di lembah paling dasar karena kekejian seorang namja yang bahkan tak mau dia ingat lagi namanya.

Namja yang dahulu sangat dihormatinya namun malah merenggut seluruh kehormatan dan kehidupannya.

Sungmin lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan setelah selesai, Sungmin kemudian membangunkan putranya karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Taemin untuk masuk ke Taman kanak-kanak.

"Tae, wake up baby !"

"Mom, I still vely sleepy"

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat sang adeul hanya menggeliat kecil tanpa membuka kedua mata bulatnya.

"But this is your first day at school, you don't wanna be late right ?"

Taemin mengerjapkan matanya pelan mendengar ucapan sang eomma. Tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap kedua matanya dan bibirnya membentuk pout imut yang membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk mengecup pipi gembil anak kesayangannya itu. Sungmin lalu menggendong Taemin ke kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di Kamar itu untuk memandikan Taemin dan kemudian menyiapkan seluruh keperluan sekolah anak kesayangannya itu.

Setelah semua selesai, Keduanya turun ke lantai bawah dan menemukan Yunho sudah siap menunggu mereka di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama ditemani beberapa maid yang memang bertugas untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi keluarga kecil tersebut.

"Molning daddy" sapa Taemin ceria sambil duduk di bangku di samping sang appa di bantu oleh Sungmin.

"Tae, mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. Kalau kau bicara bahasa inggris nanti kau tidak punya teman di Sekolah, Arrachi ?"

Taemin hanya manggut-manggut mendengar nasihat appanya lalu mengambil roti bakar dan segelas susu yang sudah disiapkan para maid dan menjadi menu sarapannya hari ini.

"Kau sudah mulai masuk kantor hyung ?" tanya Sungmin lembut sambil melirik sang nampyon yang kini tengah menikmati segelas coffe latte yang memang menjadi menu wajib sarapannya setiap hari .

"Ne, aku ada pertemuan penting hari ini. Kau ada acara apa hari ini ?"

"Hanya mengantar Tae ke Sekolah dan setelah itu mampir ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuknya"

Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Sungmin dan Sungmin pun hanya bisa terdiam karena dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap Yunho yang irit bicara bahkan kalau boleh jujur mungkin selama pernikahan mereka hanya beberapa kali mereka berdua pernah berbincang dan itupun urusan yang sangat penting.

Tak lama kegiatan sarapan mereka pun selesai dan Yunho langsung pergi ke Kantornya sementara Sungmin dan Taemin di antar supir menuju ke Sekolah Taemin. Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin hanya menatap getir ke arah jalan dan tenggelam dalam lamunan yang seakan menjadi hoby barunya bahkan ocehan anaknya pun seakan tak dia pedulikan.

'_Aku sudah berusaha membuka hatiku untukmu hyung walaupun sebagian besar hatiku masih untuknya tapi kenapa hatimu seakan tertutup rapat untukku ?" _batin Sungmin getir.

.

.

***YUNJAE IS REAL***

**.**

**.**

"Eomma palli, aiiish eomma lelet nanti minnie telat palli !" Teriak Changmin kesal sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong, salahkan Junsu si duckbutt itu yang mendadak mual-mual tadi pagi hingga tidak bisa mengantar Changmin ke Sekolah hingga Jaejoong harus izin dari kantornya untuk datang terlambat hari ini karena harus mengantar Changmin ke Sekolah lebih dulu.

"Sabar sayang, bel masuk saja belum berbunyi"

"Tapi eomma minnie kan mulid teladan jadi tidak boleh telambat masuk kelas"

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat tingkah Changmin yang lucu, Changmin terus menarik-narik Jaejoong hingga tanpa sengaja Jaejoong menabrak seorang namja cantik berambut almond yang sedang menuntun seorang namja kecil berkulit putih dan berambut jamur yang sangat lucu.

"Ah mianhe, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Jaejoong pada sang namja cantik sementara Changmin kini sibuk memperhatikan dengan pandangan ingin tahu namja kecil berambut jamur itu.

"Ne nan gwenchana., Kau tampak buru-buru eonni" ucap sang namja cantik membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Aissh sampai kapan orang-orang akan menganggapnya yeoja, batin Jaejoong.

Dengan perawakan mungil, kulit seputih susu, wajah cantik dan pinggang ramping mungkin siapapun akan meragukan gender Jaejoong saat pertama kali mengenal namja cantik itu tapi demi apapun di dunia ini Jaejoong paling benci bila orang-orang salah menyangka kalau dia yeoja dan bukan namja .

"Mianhe tapi aku namja"

"Ommo, Mian hyung tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja" namja cantik itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap namja yang tak kalah cantik darinya itu dengan pandangan ramah.

"Gomawo, kau juga sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja. Ah ne namaku Kim Jaejoong, umurku 25 tahun dan ini anakku Kim Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong mengenalkan dirinya dan Changmin yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arah Taemin memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Namaku Jung Sungmin dan usiaku setahun dibawahmu hyung. Ini anakku Jung Taemin, kami sekeluarga baru pindah dari New York kemarin"

Jaejoong tertegun sejenak, jantungnya sedikit berdebar diluar batas mendengar nama yang seakan familiar di kupingnya namun dia lupa dimana pernah mendengar nama tersebut.

"Jadi ini hari pertama Taemin di Sekolah ne ?"

"Ne, Tae sedikit tertutup dan pendiam bila bertemu orang baru dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir"

"Tenanglah, Minnie akan membantu Taemin untuk berkenalan dan berbaur dengan teman-teman barunya. Benarkan sayang ?"

Changmin mengangguk antusias lalu menarik tangan mungil Taemin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kelas tak lupa mencium pipi eommanya terlebih dulu sedangkan Taemin yang ditarik Changmin hanya diam saja seakan pasrah dan tak berkata apapun. Jaejoong dan Sungmin yang melihat tingkah Changmin hanya tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala.

sepertinya keduanya akan berbesan eoh ?

Setelah Changmin dan Taemin hilang dari pandangannya, Jaejoong kemudian melirik Jam tangannya dan panik ketika sadar kalau dia sudah benar-benar terlambat ke Kantor.

"Sungmin-ah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, aku sudah terlambat masuk kantor"

"Ah ne hyung, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi dan ngobrol bersama ne ? aku tidak punya banyak teman di Seoul" ucap Sungmin penuh harap

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya.

"Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa menghubungiku kalau ada perlu. Aku pamit ne, senang berjumpa denganmu Sungmin-ah"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan hyung"

Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan segera berlalu pergi menuju ke kantornya, untung ada taksi melintas tak jauh dari gerbang TK tersebut hingga Jaejoong tak perlu repot harus berjalan ke jalan raya untuk mendapatkan Taksi pasalnya hari ini perusahaannya akan kedatangan seorang tamu penting dan dia tidak boleh terlambat datang atau dia akan kena masalah yang besar.

.

.

***KYUMIN SO LOVELY***

.

.

Suasana Choi corp siang itu terasa berbeda, semua mata seakan tertuju pada suatu titik dimana sekarang seorang namja tampan dengan postur tubuh sempurna sedang berjalan dengan angkuh diikuti oleh 5 orang berjas hitam rapi di belakangnya. Kesan dingin dan berwibawa langsung melekat saat melihat tatapan tajam sang namja tampan bermata musang yang merupakan pewaris utama Jung Corp, Jung Yunho.

Yunho terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan pegawai Choi corp yang terpesona akan sosoknya yang berkharisma sampai akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan sang CEO Choi corp, Choi siwon. Yunho lalu masuk sendiri ke ruangan itu dan menyuruh staff yang tadi bersamanya untuk menunggu di luar ruangan.

Siwon sedang sibuk memeriksa beberapa berkas keuangan saat pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka dan memunculkan seseorang yang sudah lama dirindukannya, sang sahabat Jung Yunho.

"Hai Yunho, long time no see" sambut Siwon seraya berdiri dan lalu memeluk sahabat lamanya itu erat, Yunho membalas pelukan siwon lalu kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu diikuti oleh Siwon.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat sukses sekarang"

"Kau lebih sukses dariku, The one and only Jung. Bahkan kulihat namamu di majalah Times 2 bulan lalu sebagai salah satu dari 10 pengusaha muda paling menjanjikan di dunia"

Yunho tersenyum simpul, sahabat SMP nya ini sama sekali tak banyak berubah. Yunho ingat bagaimana dulu dia, siwon dan Heechul bersahabat dekat saat SMP. Persahabatan mereka sangat indah dan erat sampai-sampai dia dan Siwon pernah sama-sama menyukai Heechul dan kemudian bersaing untuk mendapatkan Hati namja cantik itu hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah saat SMA dan Yunho bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya, Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Heechul ? terakhir kudengar dia sekarang menjadi seorang artis terkenal" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba membuat raut wajah Siwon langsung berubah sendu.

"Aku dan Heechul sudah lama berpisah, cita-citanya menjadi seorang artis yang membuat kami berpisah"

"Mianhe Siwon-ah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau dan Heechul ..." Yunho merasa sedikit tidak enak tapi Siwon segera kembali tersenyum menegaskan kalau sekarang dia baik-baik saja.

"Gwenchana, kau sendiri ? kudengar kau sudah menikah 5 tahun yang lalu dan sudah mempunyai seorang jagoan kecil. Apa istrimu bidadari yang sering kau ceritakan padaku di telfon sewaktu SMA dulu ?"

Kali ini giliran wajah Yunho yang berubah sendu, pertanyaan Siwon seakan mengorek luka lamanya yang sudah dia simpan jauh di dalam hatinya. Yunho dulu memang sering bercerita pada tentang bagaimana sempurna dan bahagianya dia bersama bidadarinya yang sering dia panggil Joongie tapi sayangnya Yunho belum sempat mengenalkan Joongie pada sahabatnya itu karena kesibukan keduanya di Sekolah masing-masing dulu.

"Yunho-ah, gwenchana ?" tanya Siwon khawatir saat menyadari sahabat lamanya kini tengah melamun.

"Ah mianhe, aku memikirkan sesuatu tadi. Lalu kapan kau akan mengirimiku undangan pernikahan ?" Yunho mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan Yunho ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Siwon dipenuhi rona merah yang tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang manly.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini tapi aku masih sedikit ragu"

"Wae ? apa ajjushi dan ajjumma Choi tidak menyukai pilihanmu ?"

"Ani, appa dan eomma menyukainya terutama eomma. Eomma jatuh cinta pada pilihanku sejak pertama mereka bertemu bahkan mereka menyuruhku untuk segera menikahinya"

"Lalu ?" entah kenapa Yunho mulai penasaran padahal biasanya Yunho acuh akan urusan orang lain.

"Dia seorang single parents dan memiliki seorang anak berusia 5 tahun, anak yang sangat lucu dan pintar" Siwon tersenyum simpul "Dia juga sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja"

"Namja ?"

"Ne, dia namja tapi bisa melahirkan. Male pregnancy kau tahu. Aku sangat mencintainya tapi masalahnya aku ragu kalau dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku"

Siwon meremas tangannya gugup sedangkan Yunho kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan namja pujaan hati sahabat lamanya itu. Yunho lalu menepuk pundak Siwon mencoba memberikannya semangat.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau tidak mencoba Siwon-ah, kau tahu kesempatan tidak datang 2 kali dan kau akan menyesal bila kau kehilangan kesempatan itu"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang sahabat yang sedikit mirip dengan kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan namdongsaengnya. Namja tampan itu lalu menatap Yunho, sahabatnya itu benar dia harus segera mengutarakan perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya sebelum dia kehilangan orang itu.

"Gomawo Yunho-ah, kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama namja cantik pilihanmu itu ? aku penasaran ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Namanya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong".

.

.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Jaejoong akhirnya sampai di gedung Choi corp sejam kemudian. Dia langsung berlari sambil mengutuk kemacetan kota Seoul yang menyebabkannya terlambat datang ke kantor menuju lift meninggalkan pandangan tidak suka pegawai lain di belakangnya. Jaejoong langsung merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan di dalam lift yang untungnya sepi tersebut dan sesampainya di lantai paling atas yang merupakan kantor CEO nya, Jaejoong segera mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam begitu dipersilahkan.

"Kau baru datang Jaejoong-ah ?" tanya Siwon pada Jaejoong yang kini menundukan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku sajangnim tapi tadi aku harus mengantar Changmin ke sekolah dulu karena sahabatku yang biasa mengantar Changmin sedang sakit dan tadi jalanan macet jadi aku telat datang"

"Aku mengerti, sekarang kau bisa kembali bekerja"

"Tapi tamu anda sajangnim ?"

"Oh tamuku sudah pulang barusan, hanya sahabat lama bukan pertemuan penting jadi kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya" Ucap Siwon membuat Jaejoong sedikit lega.

"Ne, Kamsahamnida sajangnim"

Jaejoong menundukan badannya lalu beranjak untuk keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu tapi Siwon segera memanggilnya dan itu menghentikan langkah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, Chakkaman"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu sajangnim ?"

"Hmmm itu ... itu .. apa kau punya waktu malam ini ?" tanya Siwon gugup.

"Ani sajangnim"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Apa kau bersedia ?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. Dia sedikit bingung, sebenarnya dia ingin menolak tapi dia merasa tak enak pada Siwon karena bagaimanapun Siwon adalah atasannya dan selama ini Siwon sangat baik padanya dan Changmin. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan itu cukup untuk memunculkan rona bahagia dan senyum lebar di wajah tampan Siwon.

"Kalau begitu akan kujemput kau di rumahmu malam ini, sekarang kau boleh kembali bekerja"

"Ne Sajangnim, saya permisi"

Lalu Jaejoongpun keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Siwon yang terus tersenyum sendiri.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Sungmin yang sedang menunggu Taemin keluar dari kelasnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat putranya itu sedang berjalan denga digandeng seorang guru berwajah cute sambil tersenyum senang dan sesekali bercanda dengan Changmin yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sungmin segera menghampiri ketiganya dan melihat eommanya datang, Taemin segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada sang guru dan beralih memeluk kaki eommanya manja.

"Ini eomma mu Tae ? perkenalkan saya gurunya Taemin, Kim Junsu imnida" ucap sang guru memperkenalkan dirinya sopan.

"Namaku Sungmin, eommanya Tae. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Taemin"

"Itu sudah tugasku lagipula Tae sangat pintar dan penurut"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu berjongkok dan menelus rambut Taemin penuh sayang, Taemin memang anak yang baik dan sangat pintar. Sungmin sedikit menyesal pernah berfikiran untuk membunuh Taemin sewaktu anak itu masih dalam kandungan dulu hanya karena Taemin adalah benih dari namja brengsek itu. Sungmin sadar semua ini bukan salah Taemin dan bocah manis itu tidak pantas untuk dia benci dan menanggung kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya.

"Eomma ayo pulang, eomma bilang kita mau ke supelmalket beli es klim yang besal" rengek Taemin membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali berdiri untuk berpamitan pada Junsu.

"Sepertinya aku dan Taemin harus pulang sekarang Junsu seongsangnim, anak ini sudah merengek ingin makan es krim"

"Ah ne, hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupa kerjakan PR mu ne Tae"

Taemin kembali hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan gurunya sementara Sungmin lalu beralih memandang Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan para orang dewasa.

"Jaejoong hyung tidak menjemputmu Changmin-ah ?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Jaejoong hyung harus bekerja, akulah yang biasanya mengantar jemput Changmin tapi kebetulan tadi pagi aku ada sedikit masalah jadi tidak bisa mengantar anak ini. Darimana kau kenal Jae hyung ?" Junsu balik bertanya.

"Oh aku berkenalan dengannya saat Jaejoong hyung mengantar Changmin tadi pagi"

"Ah ne arraseo"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Taemin harus pergi sekarang. Baby ayo ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Junsu Seongsangnim dan Changmin"

"Susu congcangnim, minnie celamat tinggal. Pye pye" pamit Taemin lucu sambil melambaikan tangannya yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin dan Junsu tersenyum gemas.

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok Tae" Junsu mengacak rambut Taemin lembut sedangkan Changmin ikut melambaikan tangan kecilnya namun ekspresi tak rela terpasang di wajahnya

"Pye pye Taeby, becok main cama minnie lagi ya"

Sungmin lalu menggendong Taemin dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Namja cantik itu lalu meminta pak Han, supir pribadinya itu untuk mengantarnya dan sang adeul ke supermarket terdekat dari sana untuk membeli beberapa keperluannya.

Sesampai di supermarket, dengan antusias Taemin melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya berkeliling supermarket mengambil berbagai macam cemilan hingga membuat Sungmin sedikit kerepotan. Sungmin sedang mengambil beberapa box susu untuk Taemin sedangkan namja cilik itu sibuk berlarian kesana kemari di lorong supermarket besar tersebut saat tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja Taemin menabrak seorang namja dan terjatuh hingga menangis.

Sungmin yang mendengar anak kesayangannya menangis segera bergegas menghampiri anaknya itu dan menenangkannya supaya berhenti menangis.

"Mianhe nona, aku tidak sengaja" ucap sang namja yang ditabrak Taemin, nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

Sungmin terkesiap saat mendengar suara namja itu, suara bass itu tampak tak asing baginya dan Sungmin bagaikan tersambar petir saat melihat siapa namja tersebut. Namja yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang tak kalah terkejut.

"Kyu ..." Suara Sungmin bergetar menahan air mata yang sudah menyeruak di sudut matanya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang merupakan sang penabrak tak kalah kaget melihat orang yang selama 6 tahun ini dia cari kini berada tepat di hadapannya seolah kehilangan suaranya.

"Eomma, siapa ajjuchi ini ?" tanya Taemin membuat mata bulan purnama Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Tiba-tiba nafasnya sesak dan lututnya terasa lemas mendengar anak yang tadi menabraknya memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan eomma.

'Apakah aku sudah terlalu terlambat untuk kembali menggapai sosokmu, Sungmin-ah ?' batin Kyuhyun

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Maaf klo updatenya kelamaan ..

Maaf juga klo ada miss typo coz editnya ngebut ..

Masalah 'penempatan' entah kenapa Rheii nyaman dengan Align center jadi maaf klo ada reader yg ga nyaman bacanya .

So,

Mind to RnR ?


End file.
